Doomsday 1of3: Return From The Dead
by D-Extreme
Summary: It's the year 2007, months after the new golden age of Cybertron. The Decepticons are trying to retake Cybertron. Will the Autobots foil their plans or will all be too late?
1. Introduction

RETURN FROM THE DEAD (Part 1)  
  
  
  
Introduction  
  
Narrator: It's the year 2007.it has been 5 months after the new golden age of cybertron began. The Decepticons have never been seen again after their defeat against the heroic Autobots with the leadership of Optimus prime and their new base, Fortress Maximus. But somewhere on the planet.a dark shadow is roaming around the entire planet. 


	2. The return of Starscream

Scene 1

?: Ah!!! Today I shall rise again as the immortal decepticon: Starscream!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Somewhere nearby…

Blurr: Ah! Another day for a patrol, this patrol is another day for me to work, this day is a day for my patrol, what a day, this is another day to…. (Gets interrupted)

Kup: Please shut up Blurr! I don't give a damn if your personality chips are always blabbing away, but I cant stand it no more!!!

Blurr: Oh sorry Kup (^ ^;) But it is a good day since it's been a long time the decepticons are trying to attack us!

Kup: Yeah I know, remember when we thought they quit buggin us when we were building a roadblock for Autobot City? They attacked us from behind and almost half of us were killed.

Blurr: How can I forget that? May those poor robots rest in peace (bows his head)

Kup: If only they can comeback to life, oh hell what am I saying, I am getting old for this job, I think I should retire? Blurr, what is your poinion?

Blurr: Oh geez…me? But please consider Kup we need your experience

Kup: You want experience, go to Prime ( He is talking about Optimus Prime) He is the first one to go to earth. But yes I was a traveler too, I can still remember the time when I was all-alone in a deserted planet called Zaxis. It was just me an….(stops talking cause he saw a shadow with a decepticon symbol on it) huh? It's a decepticon!!!

Kup and Blurr transforms and starts shooting at the shadow but he is not hit

Kup: Who the hell are ya!   

?: You don't know me old timer? I am the greatest decepticon in the universe!!! I am Starscream!!! HAHAHAHA!!! (He starts shooting on Blurr and Kup)

Kup: Damn! (gets hit on his arm) Blurr watch out!!!

Blurr: oh me!!! (Tries to avoid Starscream's shots and uses his communicator) Autobot base this is Blurr we have encountered a decepticon!!!

Location: Autobot base in cybertron

Blaster: Yes blurr this is blaster. Who is the decepticon?

Blurr: Its Starscre…. AHHH!!!!! (Gets shot)

Blaster: Blurr…do you read me? Blurr??? Blurr!!!!

Starscream: HAHAHAHA!!! It was too easy!!! 

While we see starscream leaving…. the bodies of Kup and Blurr are lying down, they seem to be seriously injured and shot down

Scene 2

Location: Autobot base, cybertron

Firstaid: Are you ok man?

Blurr: uhh….(still feels dizzy) Where am I? Am I dead? If I am dead, where am I?

Firstaid: Whoa! Slow down Blurr; don't get your circuits in a tangle. You and Kup are fine now, you guys only need some repairs. (First Aid is one of the protectobots, who merges into a gestalt named: Defensor)

Blurr: Is Kup ok?

Kup: Right here Blurr!!! (Waives at Blurr's direction)

Then suddenly Hot Rod comes inside the repair bay

Hot Rod: Hey guys!!! Are you ok now?

Blurr: Hey there Rodimus…I meant Hot rod since you are not the leader you must be called hot rod now and not rodimus right????

Hot Rod…right!

Kup: What are you doing here?

Hotrod: I got you two back to this base when I found you guys all smoked and shot, the deceticreep must be very ferocious to do that thing, who was it old timer?

Kup: Well…I don't think you would believe who we saw

Hot Rod: C'mon! tell us already!!! (grabs kup on his shoulders and starts shaking Kup)

Kup: Hey stop it you delinquent kid!!! It was starscream!

Hot Rod and First Aid: WHAT?!

Blurr: It is true he is no ghost anymore. He is the real deal!

Hot Rod: He is back huh? But how?

Kup: I don't know!!!

Hot Rod: We should better tell Prime about this (Leaves the Repair bay)

In the main area of the base…

Optimus: Jazz, are you there?

Jazz: (Appears on the screen of the room) This is Jazz. What is it Prime?  
Optimus: Are there any decepticons there?

Jazz: None as I can see (looks out for anything in the area). Don't worry Prime; Me, Goldbug and the rest of the Aerialbots will secure this area all day today! This is Jazz signing out!

Jazz: Oh boy! This job is getting very boring

Goldbug: Cheer up Jazz ol pal! Sooner or later those decepticons will show up :)!!!

Suddenly, Starscream comes with two other decepticons who looks like: Skywarp and Thundercraker. This is impossible. Because the 2 were rebuilt into the sweeps and scourge (See: Transformers: The movie)

Starscream: Die Autobots!!! (Flies and starts shooting at Jazz, Goldbug and the Aerialbots)

Skywarp and Thundercracker: (Also transforms and attacks the autobots)

Goldbug: Alright!!! (Gets his gun and starts shooting at the decepticon planes) Lets blow them out of the orbit!

Jazz: Aerialbots! Transform and chase those decepticon planes!

Silverbolt: You heard the man! Transform!!! (transforms into a jet and starts attacking starscream and the other decpticons)

Starscream: Meddling Aerialbot! (turns around and shoots Silverbolt and some of the arialbots)

Silverbolt: (avoids the laser) Whoo! That's close, you wanna fight huh? Aerialbots lets merge into superion!!!

Slingshot: OK!

Aerialbots: (starts merging into Superion)

Starscream: Sky warp, Thunder cracker, interception strategy!

Sky warp and Thunder cracker: (follows starsrceam and shoots at Jazz and goldbug who are in the ground)

Jazz: Darn decepticons! (stops firing and unleashes his special ability: To project loud music)

Starsrceam: AAAAHHHH!!!!!(Gets irritated with the music) RETREAT!!! (starsrceam leaves with the other decepticons)

Superion: WHAT? And I was looking forward to pound them L

Jazz: You did what you could guys, de-merge now if you like (gets his communicator) Base, this is Jazz

Blaster: Optimus, Jazz is here to report

Optimus: Ok show him on screen now Blaster

Blaster: Ok!

Jazz: This is Jazz

Optimus: I read you Jazz what's your report?

Jazz: We have been attacked a while ago by starscream, I thought he was dead 

Optimus: Me too Jazz. Hot Rod told me this already

Jazz: Even skywarp and thundercraker are alive again

Optimus: WHAT! Why does this happen after we won against the deceptcons? 

Jazz: The dead robots look like they want to destroy us, do you think Galvatron and the other decepticons know this thing?

Optimus: I don't know Jazz, but if they did, we will be doomed

Jazz: Same here Prime, this is Jazz signing out


	3. Starscream's Masterplan/ Decepticon's su...

Scene 3

Somewhere in the decepticon crypt…

Strascream: Are you 2 the only ones who died in the great wars? (See: Transformers: the movie)

Skywarp: I think the insecticons were also dead. I cant find there bodies here anywhere. But we did manage to find shockwave's. One question Starscream.

Starscream: Yes?

Skywarp: How did we get back to life?

Starscream: Simple, when I was bought back by unicron he used the matrix to make me come back to life

Thundercracker: But you don't have the Matrix with you

Starscream: I know, but when Galvatron killed me again, some of energy of the matrix was still in me. And I used it to bring you two back

Skywarp: I see now. But can we be immortal?

Starscream: Lets not go there yet; I have a plan to overthrow Galvatron! But first, ok lets make that shockwave be alive again, but lets reprogram him, he is loyal to Megatron or should I say Galvatron.

But the three decepticons were unaware that Ramhorn, one of Blaster's cassettes was spying on them. (PLS DON'T ASK, MAYBE HE GOT TELEPORTED OR SOMETHING!!!)

Back in Autobot base on cybertron…

Blaster: Prime! Ramhorn has a useful info!

Optimus: What is it???

Blaster: We can make our fallen comrades live again!!!

Optimus: You mean like make them function again???

Blaster: BINGO!

Optimus: How?

Blaster: Ramhorn get in my player (Blaster opens up his compartment in his chest armor)

As ramhorn transform into a cassette he enters Blaster's player and it plays what Ramhorn recorded: The secret of the matrix

Optimus: Good job Blaster, you too Ramhorn

Ramhorn: (Roars!, since he is just an animal transformer)

Meanwhile back in the earth HQ…

Ultra Magnus: This is Magnus, Prime I'm here

Optimus: (appears on the screen) Hello Magnus, I know how to get the dead autobots back to life

Ultra Magnus: You do? That's great!

Optimus: However we must be cautious. We don't know when the decepticons will attack yet.

Magnus: Don't worry Prime everything is al….(gets cut due to an explosion outside the Earth HQ) Prime decepticons are attacking us here, send in back-up quick!

Optimus: I know, Aerialbots, Protectobots and you too Hot rod! Go to the transporter immediately and help the earth HQ

Hotrod: You can count on us prime!!! 

Hotrod and the other Autobots sent by prime are boarding Sky lynx

Skylynx: All Aboard!!! Next Stop, earth.

Back at Earth…

Cyclonus: Decepticons!!! Make Lord Galvatron proud and crush the Autobots!!!

A bunch of Decepticons charges towards the HQ!!!

Magnus: Autobots!!! Lets show them what we got!!!

Also Autobots charge towards the Decepticons!!!

Chromedome: Go! (Shoots at the decepticons)

Weirdwolf: Im gonna eat you good autobot!!! (Charges behind Chromedome)  
Brainstorm: Not so fast wolfboy!!! (Grabs Weirdwolf's head and throws him away!)

Chromedome: Thanks!

Brainstorm: No prob…AHHH!! (gets shot)

Cyclonus: Foolish robot! (aims for chromedome but gets hit by an autobot) ouch!!!  
Hardhead: Like that head butt you creep?! 

Chromedome: I'm fine man, but Brainstorm is kinda injured

Brainstorm: no its ok, I am fine!

Highbrow: Lets blast these fools to oblivion guys!!!

Chromedome, Hardhead and Brainstorm: YEAH!!!

Somewhere…

Magnus: technobots, you back them up!

Technobots: Yes sir!!! (leaves base and  goes into battle)

Grimlock: What about us, the dinobots?

Magnus: Ok! You guys too

Grimlock: You heard that, battle calls dinobots!!!

Sludge: it did?

Grimlock: Shut up and follow me!

Outside…

Cyclonus: Scourge! Attack them!

Scourge: Lets go sweeps!!!

Sweeps: (The sweeps follow scourge and shoots at the autobots)  
Hardhead: (uses the communicator) Ultra Magnus, we cant hold them here much longer

Magnus: Don't worry help is on the way

Scattershot: Thechnobots!!! Lets merge into Computron!

Technobots: (helps the headmasters defend the HQ and mergers into: Computron)

Onslaught: Lets kick that computron's ass!!! Combaticons!!! Lets merge!!!

Brawl: Yeah!!!

Blastoff: Lets kick some autobutts!!

Combaticons:(merges into Bruticus) 

Bruticus and Computron fight each other

Bruticus: (Punches Computron)  
Computron: (punches back)

Bruticus: (gets hit by punch)

Computron: (blasts Bruticus)

Bruticus: NO!!! (falls off a cliff nearby)

Computron: We did it!!! YYYYAAAHHHH!!!!!(gets shot by meanasor) 

Meanasor: hahaahahhahha!!! (Meanasor is the gestalt form of the Stunticons) AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!(gets shot by hard head)

Hardhead: this is too easy!

Chromedome: I know I know!!! But where is the back up?

Scene 4

Back to Sky lynx…

Skylynx: Ok Guys, we are almost near earth!

Hotrod: Gotcha Sky lynx!!!

But they are unaware that astrotrain and blitzwing are chasing them

Blitzwing: Lets attack them now astrotrain!!!  
Astrotrain: No problem! (Transforms into robot mode and starts shooting at sky lynx)

Skylynx: DAMN! Who hit me?! (looks behind him) Oh! Those decepticon brats!!! Hot Rod we are under attacked!!!  
Hotrod: I know, its astrotrain and blitzwing. Aerialbots! Go after them!

Silverbolt: You can count on us hot rod! (Transforms into a jet) Aerialbots attack those decepticons!!!

Aerialbots: Roger!!!

Astrotrain: HAH! This autobot cant even defend it self!!! (Looks at sky lynx and sees the aerialbots going of of it and starts attacking Astrotrain and Blitzwing)  

Slingshot: Eat this you decepticrap!!! (Launches a missile)

Blitzwing: They are 5 of them and 2 of us!!! It seems fair enough!!! (Transforms into a tank and launches a bomb)

*BAM!*

Silverbolt: YYYYAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!(Gets hit by blitzwing)  
Blitzwing: HAHAHAHAAH!!!Huh? What is that??? (He looks at the object approaching him, it turns out to be slingshot's missile) uh oh

*BOOM!!!!*

Astrotrain: Blitzwing!!! (Rushes towards blitzwing) Lets get outta here!!! 

Astrotrain grabs Blitzwing and they start to retreat

Skydive: All right!!! We won!!!

Airraid: (carries the injured silverbolt) Don't worry man we will repair ya!

Slingshot: Hold on buddy!

Fireflight: Hot Rod, open the hatch, we will enter now

Hotrod: I read ya! (opens Sky lynx's hatch)

Scene 5

Firstaid: Ok Silverbolt is now fixed!!!

Hotspot: You've outdone yourself again First aid

Firstaid: You sure captain?

Hotspot: You are truly are a protectobot!

Groove, Blades and Strretwise: How about us boss???  
Hotspot: OK OK!!! OH MAN!!!

Hotrod: Take it easy man!

Hotspot: OK

Silverbolt: Thanks First aid!

Firstaid: Hey no prob!

Airraid: Now were going to earth!!! Oh boy I can't wait to air attack those decepticons!!!

Slingshot: You'll have your chance man!

Back on earth….

Cyclonus: Decepticons!!! Retreat!!! (Transforms and runs away)

Chromedome: Well that took care of those jerks :)

Ultra Magnus: Thank goodness those decepticons left, Brainstorm, whats the casualties???

Brainstorm: So far, we don't. We only got some badly injured Autobots here

Ultra Magnus: Good! Put them on the base and let preceptor check them (sees Sky linx) Hey back ups here!!!

Sky lynx: Ah! Finally!!! Ok get the hell outta me!!!

Hotrod: Ok already! Jeez!!!

Ultra Magnus: What the heck took you guys so long!?

Hotrod: We got ambushed by Astrotrain and Blitzwing

Ultra Magnus: I see…help me heal the injured autobots

Hotspot: More work for us!

Firstaid: *Sigh* I know :(

Later…

Perceptor: Hmm… (Examines an injured autobot) You got to get repaired now!

Cliffjumper: Aww man!

Firstaid: Its gonna be fast cliffjumper

Cliffjumper: That's what you said when you were repairing  me during the battle on cybertron, it took you a month!

Firstaid: Don't worry I have bought my equipment this time

Cliffjumper: You better, or else im gonna blast you outta here with my blastergas

Firstaid: Ok ok! You don't have to black mail me


	4. Return From The Dead/ Building of the ne...

Scene 6

Place: Deserted Autobot space shuttle

Location: Somewhere beneath the autobot earth base (Metroplex)

Daniel: Hey wheelie checks this out!!! (he sees the abandoned shuttle)

Wheelie: I don't know if this is safe Danny boy, but ok! , Seaspray

Seaspray: What is it Wheelie?

Wheelie: Please wait for us here, I think Daniel found something

Seaspray: Are you sure??? Ok then! Be good you two and don't even try to touch anything on that ship!

Wheelie: We will! Ok! Wait for me Daniel

Daniel: Wow! Wait till dad sees this! (Looks at the computer inside the shuttle) huh?

As the camera shifts into the computer controls it plays a tape….

Now we hear optimus prime's voice…

Optimus: Ironhide, report to me at once. 

**AUTHOR's Note: This scene was taken from transformers the movie)**

Now we can see ironhide in the screen…  
Ironhide: Every time I look in a monitor Prime, my circuits sizzle, when are we gonna start busting decepti-chops?   
Optimus: I want you to make a special run to Autobot city Earth.   
Ironhide: But Prime!   
Optimus: Listen Ironhide, we don't have enough energon cubes to power a full scale assault. Ready the shuttle for launch.   
Ironhide: Your days are numbered now Decepticreeps! (moves off towards the shuttle.)

Minutes later while the video plays….

Spike: Come in moonbasse 1 this is spike

Ironhide: Hey there spike!

Spike: Just tell my son Daniel I will be back soon ok

Ironhide: Sure thing spike!

Later….

The interior of an Autobot shuttle, Brawn, Ironhide, Prowl and Ratchet are onboard. The side is blown open and in comes the Decepticons.

Brawn: What the?! Megatron!!!

Megatron: Decepticons! Die autobots!!! 

Megatron transforms and is held by Starscream who shoots Brawn

Brawn: (gets hit by megatron on his shoulder and it comes out to his back blowing his entire circuits) AARHHHH!!!!! (Dies)

Prowl: Brawn!!! (Runs to the constructicons and starts shooting at them)

But the constructicons merged into devastator and returned firing prowl until he died

Ironhide and Ratchet both spin round and attack in unison but are finished off by Starscream with Megatron who then transforms into robot mode

The screen then fades and we can hear a sound…

Megatron: That was too easy

Starscream: Much easier all mighty Megatron than attacking the real threat, the autobot moonbase

Megatron: You're an idiot Starscream, once we slip past their early warning systems in their own shuttle and destroy Autobot city, the Autobots will be vanquished forever.

Now we can hear a robot dragging and grabs megatron…it was Ironhide he was not dead yet

Ironhide: No!!!!

Megatron: HA! Such heroic nonsense! (Shoots ironhide)  
BANG!!!!

Now the computer has shut down automatically

Daniel: What the?! This is the shuttle where Megatron killed the other autobots and used it to attack autobot city a year ago, cool!

Wheelie: Are you done playing with the computer Danny? We should go now!

Daniel: Ok wheelie! Im coming !

Wheelie: lets go befor……(wheelie spots something in the shuttle….it's an  autobot symbol) Wow (grabs the symbol)

Daniel: What's that wheelie?

Wheelie: Its an autobot symbol like the one we have….lets go to preceptor and see who owns this thing!

Daniel: Ok! (turns on his communicator) Seaspray, you still here?

Seaspray: Yep! I am outside the ruins! You didn't touch anything did you?  
Daniel: nope! Just one, its an autobot symbol just like what he have

Seaspray: Like the one in our bodies, and the one in your powersuit

Daniel: Of course! I hope dad can see this now! Were going out now!

Seaspray: Ok I read ya!

Scene 7

Back in Autobot HQ, Earth…

Perceptor: Wow! This is remarkable Daniel, this Autobot symbol is about millions of years old, mine is just a thousand hundreds.

Daniel: Who do you think it belongs to?

Perceptor: Hmm….let me check (transforms into a microscope) It belongs to autobot no. 128839.55 hey! That's Ratchet's robotic number!

Daniel: You mean the dead person?

Perceptor: Precisely! We have to give this sample to Optimus now!

At Cybertron HQ…

Optimus: It is? Good, transport it here now!

The symbol gets teleported to Optimus prime

Optimus: I cant believe this belongs to Ratchet, is he the one who transforms to an ambulance?

Jazz: I believe he is the one ,Prime

Optimus: Pointblank this is Prime, have you located the veil of remembrance inside the mausoleum? 

In the the Veil of Remembrance aboard the Autobots' space borne mausoleum…

Pointblank: We are here now! Oh look! Its Wheeljack's grave!!! Should we retrieve all the bodies here and go back there, Prime? 

Optimus: You must, they may still have a chance to live again

Pointblank: Well, that's what you said :\ this is Pointblank signin out!

Sureshot: I have recovered all of the bodies pointblank…should we go now?

Pointblank: Not yet Sureshot, I feel that someone is here too

Crosshair: You mean me?

Point: NO! it's decepticons….(spots a decempticon behind the crate and blasts it)

Apeface: AAAAHHHHH!!! (gets blown away by Pointblank's gun)

Triggerhappy: Decepticons!!! Attack!!!

Pointblank: Targetmasters!!! Lets starts shootin some Decepticreeps!!!

The battle goes on until all the Decepticons forces get shot down by an Autobot, but who is that Autobot?

Pointblank: Who are you?! Show yourself! Are you an autobot?

?: Sure am!!! Don't you know me? Its Springer!

Yes! It is springer, one of the Autobot triple changers

Springer: You need help carrying  with that pile of dead Autobots?

Sureshot: We do!

Later, back at Cybertron HQ…

Optimus: Ah! I see that you retrieved them. Perceptor and the Protectobots have returned here too, to help us make them alive again!

Perceptor: But how can we do that prime?

Optimus: Simple! First we go to Vector Sigma!

[b]AUTHOR's NOTE:[/b]Vector sigma is the one responsible for making the stunticons, Arialbots and the protectobots. He can make vehicles into robots, but first you must have a personality chip to make them become a Autobot or a Decepticon

At Vector sigma….

Optimus: Ok, lets test this….is Wheeljack's personality chip with you preceptor?  
Perceptor: Right here!

Optimus: Ok then…throw it into Vectors sigma's portal!

Perceptor: (throws the chip)

Optimus: Is Wheeljack in his vehicle mode now?  

Firstaid: Wait a sec (trying to find the transformation switch, he found it and clicks it) ok!

Hotspot: Time to pull the lever Prime?

Optimus: Its time! (puts the matrix on top of Vector Sigma) I placed the Matrix right where it belongs!!!

Hotspot pulls down the lever and after Vector Sigma starts Wheeljack is alive again

Wheeljack: Wha…. What happened? I thought I was shot cold???

Optimus: You were my friend, but welcome back to the living!

Wheeljack: (sees the corpes of the other Autobots who have died) Will they be too?

Optimus: In due time they will!

Blurr: (Goes towards Wheeljack) Hey there Wheeljack, youre wheeljack right, because you look like him, but if your not wheeljack, who are you, Are you wheeljack? But he is dead, but he got alive again, so you must be him right, and yo….

Wheeljack: Don't worry Blurr, it's me. I am back!

After a while, all of the dead autobots were brought back to life again!

Scene 8

Meanwhile back at the Decepticon base…

Galvatron: Curses!!! Both my teams have failed in the plan! Cyclonus, What happened?!

Cyclonus: Well master Galvatron, They out-numbered us.

Galvatron: That's it?! Is that it?! FOOL!!! (Punches Cyclonus, Cyclonus falls to the ground)

But suddenly…

Starscream: What's the matter Galvatron? Having a little Autobot problem?

Galvatron: Sta…Starscream!!! I thought I blown you up….And that other time too? (see: "Transformers: The Movie" and "Starscream's Ghost")

Starscream: I know, but I am still fine here as you can see. I also bought some old friends here too(snaps finger)

After Starscream snaps his fingers, Skywarp, Thundercracker and Shockwave enter the room

Galvatron: They are alive too?! This is an outrage!!! How?!

Starscream: But first, you must listen to my plan see. The Autobots also knows about the way we became alive again, since I saw them eliminating your men

Galvatron: Is that true??? Triggerhappy! Sureslinger!! Misfire!!! (Galvatron is calling the decepticon target masters)

Triggerhappy: Yes master?

Galvatron: Is it true that you 3 failed in destroying the burial grounds of the Autobots?

Sureslinger: Well, yes, but

Galvatron: (fires at the wall…the wall explodes, as usual!) You let it happen again, this time, it will be your heads I will shoot on!

Misfire: Sure boss! Never again! (gulps)

Galvatron: What's your plan Starscream?

Starscream: Do you still have that scorpionok person?

Galvatron: Hmm…yes. Why?  
Starscream: Well…..

  
Meanwhile, back at autobot city or as we call now, Metroplex…

Kup: Here we are folks, Metroplex!!! (Points his hands on metrooplex) TRANSFORM!!!

Metroplex: (transforms into robot mode)

Wheeljack: Whoa! I never thought we can make a city into a robot!!! 

Kup: Well, thanks to your plans…and mine of course ;)

Ironhide: I bet those decepticreeps never beaten this pile of steel!

Metroplex: HEY! Watch your mouth!

Ironhide: You better shut up!!! Do you know who I am?! I can melt you in a cybersecond!!!

Optimus: Slow down old friend (calms Ironhide down)

Ironhide: But Prime!!! (Here we go again…Ironhide is whining again!!!)..oh ok…What does this thing do than transforming?

Metroplex: This!!! (transforms into the base again and unleashes all the gun turrets)

Ironhide: WHOA!!! Now that's what I call a base

Optimus: You should see our new base, its much bigger than that

Ironhide: What The hell!!! Are you sure there's something bigger than this???

Kup: Well since those decepticons have two like this, a stupid t-rex(That's Trypticon, Rival of Metroplex. But he is a big dumb robot, just like the dinobots) And theres the big scorpion named scorpionok (The Biggest headmaster of all the Decepticons, Piloted by Zarak leader of the hive on nebulons [evil nebulons, not the rebels ok! Somehow he escaped with Galvatron] He is the enemy of Fortress Maximus) But We got Fortress (fortress Maximus: His head is piloted by Cerebros, autobot headmaster his head is piloted by Spike, the father of Daniel wikity, son of Sparkplug) That's a lot of explanation eh?

Ironhide:…ok then. So where did the other resurrected autobots?

Optimus: Well, they are exploring the whole place

Speaking of that…

Hot Rod: Here we have the Autobot base earth, the main base of Autobot city

Windcharger: Wow!!! I never thought it was gonna be that big once it was finished

Prowl: So we still have the ark?

Hot Rod: The Ark??? What's that?

Prowl: The one that we used to go here…accidentally (see "More than meets the eye part 1")

Hot Rod: Umm….You mean the one with teletran 1?

Prowl: Yeah!

Hot Rod: oh

Ratchet: Well, is it here?

Hot Rod: Well, the decepticons kinda…stomped it and destroyed all of the things inside the ark

Prowl: What!!! There aint no Decepticon big enough to stomp it, not even Devastator

Hot Rod: Can you guys believe it was the their t-rex who was as big as Metroplex?

Prowl: I see now…We got a lot of catching up to do huh?  
Ratchet: Yeah, a lot of it

Windcharger: Agreed!

Scene 9

A few weeks later pass by…

Location: Autobot base, Cybertron

Optimus: This is Cybertron base, come in Earth base

Ultra Magnus: (appears on screen) This is Earth base, what's the call???  
Optimus: Nothing Magnus, just checking if you guys spot some Decepticons flying over the skies there

Ultra Magnus: So far so good, there is none…Earth base signing off (disappears on the screen)

Optimus: Come in moon base one

Springer: (appears on the screen) This is moon base one, what's the order Prime?

Optimus: Spot any Decepticons?  
Springer: Not lately Prime. It seems that they are still hiding somewhere we don't know

Optimus: Ok then

Springer: Moon base 2 has no reports of spotting any Decepticons either. Sir, can we go back there now?

Optimus: Well, okay, just be careful. Remember what happen last time. (see: "Transformers: The movie")

Springer: Yes sir! We will be in caution, Springer out (the screen fades to black)

Hot Rod: So did Prime approve of the request Springer?

Springer: Yes he did, lets get in the shuttle now

Arcee: Ok then

Meanwhile back on earth, where the Ark once was…

Sideswipe: Well, we might as well rebuild this place into an autobot base right?

Broadside: Well, I am not so sure…what if that Trypticon comes back and stomps it again (see: "Five faces of darkness part 5")

Goldbug: I think this time, we will be ready for that dumb dinosaur

Wheeljack: Well shall we start working now people?

Hound: We need more autobots to build it fast, Wheeljack

Wheeljack: That's no problem!

Suddenly a big flying autobot base lands on to the place…Its Fortress Maximus!!!

Cerebros: Need help here??? Lets go guys!!!

Many Autobots came out of the base and helped the other Autobots build the new Ark

Hours Later…

Wheeljack: Now aint that a beaut?

Kup: It sure is

Hound: It looks exactly like it!!! Well except this time, it is not attached to a volcano

Jazz: Yeah I know :lol

Cerebros: Wow!!! This is the replica of the ark; I never thought this is what it looked like (gets amazed, since he is still a new recruit of the Autobots even though he is the Head of the Fortress Maximus)

Sideswipe: Ah! Sweet memories!!!

Goldbug: Yeah, too bad I am not Bumblebee anymore

Wheeljack: WHAT?! Your Bumblebee?

Goldbug: Yeah! The Quintesson repaired me when I got injured very badly (see: "The return of Optimus Prime part2")

Kup: Oh yes, I know that

Prowl: Wow! Is that really you bumblebee? (Knocks on Goldbug's head)

Goldbug: Ouch! Hey its me already!!! OK!

Prowl: Hehehe!!! That's Bumblebee all right! :)

All of a sudden…

Cliffjumper: Yeah it is like the Ark huh?  
Hound: It sure is…(Looks up in the sky. he sees a bunch of Decepticons coming) Decepticons!!!

Kup: What the!!! 

Cerebros: Autobots!!! Lets attack

Autobots: YEAH!!!

Now a battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons has started again…

Cyclonus: Attack the Autobots, in the name of master Galvatron!!!

Scourge: Lets go sweeps!!!

Triggerhappy: Lets start shootin them!!!

Weirdwolf: CHARGE!!!

Some Decepticons lands on the ground and battles the Autobots

Jazz: Take this!!! (shoots at Cyclonus)  
Cyclonus: (avoids the shot) Oh yeah!!! Nightstick!!! (calls on his weapond and uses it. He aims at Jazz and shoots Jazz)  
Jazz: AAAAAARRRGGGGHHH!!!! (Gets hit badly)  
Hound: This is bad…let me try to help (makes a lot of autobot holograms to confuse the Decepticons)  
Scourge: Oh no! Which is which??? Oh who cares (starts shooting at all the Autobots he can see)

Kup: I'm right here!!! (Pounces on Scourge's back and attacks him)

Sideswipe: (flies up in the air to handle the flying Decepticons)

Goldbug: Eat this!!! (shoots a canon on Weirdwolf)

Weirdwolf: (gets hit, but not just hurt a bit) Hey!!! (rams Goldbug)  
Goldbug: (gets rammed to a wall) oooohh!!! That hurts! (uses his gun to hit on Weirdwolf)

Weirdwolf: You have to do better than that!!! (Bites goldbug on the side, and throws him out of here)  
Sandstorm: I'll save you buddy!!! (transforms into a chopper and saves Goldbug before he falls to a huge cliff…talk about coincidence) 

Beachcomber: Oh my! I don't think we can hold off these Decepticons!

Prowl: Then we have to keep on trying until back up arrives!!!

Cerebros:….oh I get it!!! I'll be back guys!!! (enters his ship) Transform!!!

Cerebros starts merging with his ship. He is transforming into Fortress Maximus 

Fortress Maximus: Now I'm going to kick some butt!!! (shoots at the Decepticons!!!)

Cyclonus: Oh no!!! (sees the big Autobot firing at their direction) Retreat!!!

The Decepticons retreat again, what a bunch of chickens 

Kup: Alright!!! We did it

Cliffjumper: They just got scared away by Maximus, Kup

Kup: Well, we still won this battle

Jazz: Well thank god…damn I got a hurtin!

  
Back at Cybertron HQ…

Ironhide: Well I got a message from Earth, Prime 

Optimus: What was it?  
Ironhide: The Decepticons attacked earlier…but nobody got hurt badly

Optimus: Are you sure Ironhide?  
Ironhide: Sure do

Optimus: What are those Decepticons up to this time?

  
After Optimus said that, the scene then zooms out into the whole of Cybetron….

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Recap of Part one of return from the dea...

Previously on the return of the dead...

?: Ah!!! Today I shall rise again as the immortal decepticon: Starscream!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus: I read you Jazz what's your report?

Jazz: We have been attacked a while ago by starscream, I thought he was dead 

Optimus: Me too Jazz. Hot Rod told me this already

Jazz: The dead robots look like they want to destroy us, do you think Galvatron and the other decepticons know this thing?

Optimus: I don't know Jazz, but if they did, we will be doomed

Jazz: Same here Prime, this is Jazz signing out

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skywarp: How did we get back to life?

Starscream: Simple, when I was bought back by unicron he used the matrix to make me come back to life

Thundercracker: But you don't have the Matrix with you

Starscream: I know, but when Galvatron killed me again, some of energy of the matrix was still in me. And I used it to bring you two back

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel: Hey wheelie checks this out!!! (he sees the abandoned shuttle)

Wheelie: I don't know if this is safe Danny boy, but ok! , Seaspray

Seaspray: What is it Wheelie?

Wheelie: Please wait for us here, I think Daniel found something

Seaspray: Are you sure??? Ok then! Be good you two and don't even try to touch anything on that ship!

Wheelie: We will! Ok! Wait for me Daniel

Daniel: Wow! Wait till dad sees this! (Looks at the computer inside the shuttle) huh?

As the camera shifts into the computer controls it plays a tape….

Wheelie: lets go befor……(wheelie spots something in the shuttle….it's an autobot insignia) Wow (grabs the insignia )

Daniel: What's that wheelie?

Perceptor: Wow! This is remarkable Daniel, this Autobot insignia is about millions of years old, mine is just a thousand hundreds.

Daniel: Who do you think it belongs to?

Perceptor: Hmm….let me check (transforms into a microscope) It belongs to autobot no. 128839.55 hey! That's Ratchet's robotic number!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus: Pointblank this is Prime, have you located the veil of remembrance inside the mausoleum? 

In the Veil of remembrance aboard the Autobot's spaceborne mausoleum….

Pointblank: We are here now! Oh look! Its Wheeljack's grave!!! Should we retrieve all the bodies here and go back there, Prime? 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, back at Cybertron HQ…

Optimus: Ah! I see that you retrieved them. Perceptor and the Protectobots have returned here too, to help us make them alive again!

Perceptor: But how can we do that prime?

Optimus: Simple! First we go to Vector Sigma!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Cybertron HQ…

Ironhide: Well I got a message from Earth, Prime 

Optimus: What was it?  
Ironhide: The Decepticons attacked earlier…but nobody got hurt badly

Optimus: Are you sure Ironhide?  
Ironhide: Sure do

Optimus: What are those Decepticons up to this time?

  
After Optimus said that, the scene then zooms out into the whole of Cybetron….


	6. Trouble in Sector 4

****

SCENE 1

2 earth months later… 

Location: Autobot Earthbase , The new Ark…

Sideswipe: This is Ark2 to Cybertron base, can you read me?

At the Autobot cybertron base….

Optimus: Loud and clear Sideswipe, Status report (turns on the monitor)

  
As prime turns on the monitor Sideswipe appears on screen…

Sideswipe: No Decepticon sightings here as of now. But we are still in heavy surveillance

Optimus: Ok Sideswipe 

Sideswipe: This Sideswipe signing out (Turns off transmission)

Blaster: Prime, do you think the Decepticons are planning something up again?

Optimus: They always have Blaster, but when are they going to do it? When? Whe…(gets cut off when a part of the base has explode) Perceptor! Damage report!

Perceptor: I'm trying to check Prime (checking the status of the base) sector 4 is under Decepticon attack!

Optimus: Sector 4? (Turns on his communications) Ironhide? You copy?

Ironhide: loud and clear prime!

Optimus: Sector 4 is under attack!

Ironhide: What?! Ok Prime! We will go there immediately this is ironhide over and out! (turns off his communicator)

In sector 4…

Starscream, ramjet, dirge, scourge, thrust and skywarp attacks the autobots inside sector 4…

Starscream: Let's blow them all up! (Transforms into jet mode and attacks an autobot)

Jazz: Ughn! (Gets hit by starscream)

Kup: Oh no! Were outnumbered!

Blurr: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!!! WHAT? WHAT? ARE WE GONNA…

Kup: shut up and shoot down those decepticons! (gets his gun and blasts Ramjet)

Ramjet: Noooo!!!!! (Gets hit in his left wing and crashes to the floor)

Blurr: ok then! Here goes! (Aims for starscream)

Starscream: HAHAHAHA!!!! Die autobot (drives towards Blurr)  
Blurr: (fires at starscream)

Starscream: (gets hit) AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!! *BAM!* (hits the wall) 

Scourge: This guy is useless!!! (Transforms into robot mode and fires at Blurr)

Blurr: AHHH! (Got hit by scourges fire) Im hit!

Ironhide, Skids and Broadside are outside the sector door..

Skids: I don't think we can get in, its locked

Ironhide: let me fix that!

Ironhide gets near the door and…

Ironhide: (busts the door open) Lets bust some deceptichops!!!! (Starts shooting at scourge)

Scourge: (gets hit) ARGH!

Skids: (transforms into car mode) You can do better than that ironhide! (Rams Scourge into the wall)  
Scourge: oof!

Dirge: Decepticons retreat!

The decepticons trasforms into jet mode and leaves….

Ironhide: Ok that should take care of those Deceptichops!

Kup: Good thing you guys were here in time, or the 3 of us would be scrapped

Skids: hey Blurr, are you all right?

Blurr: yes I am skids, I only have an arm injury…. Jazz needs help

Ironhide: (goes near the lying body of Jazz) OH my goodness! What happened?

Kup: Starscream blasted him with a electro cannon…can Jazz be fixed?

Ironhide: I dunno, lets give him a check up with 'ol Ratchet

****

Scene 2

Location: Decepticon base, Char….

Galvatron: Starscream, what happened on the offensive?

Starscream: We failed to get the files mighty Galvatron

Galvatron: your incompitence never seizes to amaze me (Punches starscream hard on the face)

Starscream gets hit and is knocked down by Galvatron's punch..

Starscream: (trying to get up) please Galvatron give me one more chance to plan a diversion

Galvatron: ok then but if you fail this one, you will surfer the consequences 

Meanwhile, back at Earth, the new Ark….

Ratchet: hmm (examining Jazz's body) I think he can still be repaired

Blurr: He still can? Can he still get repaired???

Ratchet: Yeah, he still can. But it will take a long time. The one who blasted him really blown his program good.

Cliffjumper: (enters the repair bay) Hey Ratchet! What you doing?

Ratchet: What else? Repairing!

Cliffjumper: who?

Ratchet: Jazz, he got blow very badly

Cliffjumper: I see

Blurr: Well guys, see ya! I'll return to the cybertron base now

Ratchet: Gotcha Blurr, tell Prime that im working on it now ok?

Blurr: ok!

Outside…

Skylynx: Are you done now Blurr?

Blurr: yes I am! Let's head back and report to Optimus.

Back at Cybertron...

Sureshot: Hmm…no Decepticon in sight

Crosshairs: You can say that again. That's strange

Suddenly sureshot's comm. Is ringing…

Sureshot: This is Sureshot. What?

Hot Rod responds…

Hot Rod: Any Deceps in your area?

Sureshot: None. How about there?  
Hot Rod: Theres no enemy here too, were still rebuilding sector 4 after that Decepticon attack

Sureshot: Ok then (turns off transmission)

Back at the Decepticon underground base beneath where the polytex base once stood…

Swindle: aaaarrrrgggghhh!!! I cant take this anymore! When will we attack?

Onslaught: Take it easy Swindle, Starscream will signal us here when to attack.

Motormaster: Ha! You guys are blindly following that starscream, just because he "risen from the dead"

Onslaught: You stop it Motormaster! Don't you dare insult the Combaticons!

Motormaster: I don't give an energon about that you pile of scrap!

Onslaught: Why you little!!! Combaticons! Merge into Bruticus!

The 5 combaticons; Onslaught, Blastoff, Vortex, Swindle and Brawl merges into Bruticus…

Bruticus: Crush stunticon!

Motormaster: oh yeah! Stunticons MERGE!

The 5 Stunticons; Motormaster, Breakdown, Wildrider , Dragstrip and Deadend also merge, into Meanasor…

Meanasor: Prepare to be beaten, Bruticus!

Bruticus: Oh yeah! (punches Meanasor in the face)  
Meanasor falls down and gets back up

Meanasor: Eat this! (kicks Bruticus in the stomach area)  
Bruticus: GRRR!!!!

Suddenly, someone stops them…

Trypticon: STOP FIGHT! YOU FIGHT AUTOBOT! NOT FELLOW DECEPTICON!

Trypticon blasts both Bruticus and Meanasor with its laser gun inside his mouth

Bruticus: OK! Were sorry! Geez

Meanasor: We'll behave

Then Shockwave enters the place..

Shockwave: Good! For the time is near for us to attack the unaware Autobots!

Meanwhile, outside the Cybertron base of the Autobots…

Prowl: Metroplex, you spot any Decepticons?  
Metroplex: No, not yet. (transforms into city mode)  
Prowl: I see…I'll get in if you don't mind

Prowl enters Metroplex…

Prowl: HUH? Goldbug? You're in here all the time?

Goldbug: Sorry Prowl ^ ^ I got forgot to exit here when Metroplex transformed into Robot mode

Then the five Throtlebots also appear…

Freeway: Yeah, we also forgot

Chase: Hey Prowl

Rollbar: Damn! I didn't know this base can transform into a robot

Searchlight: HUH? You never knew that?

Wideload: Maybe its because this is the first time you seen him.

Rollbar: YEAH! That's it, sorry

Prowl: OK guys! Go to your posts.

Goldbug: Ok I'll chack the monitor for any signs of Decepticons

Freeway: Wideload and Me are gonna guard the outside of this place

Chase: I'll check the security scan

Searchlight: um…ok then. I'll just stay here and man the gun turrets

Prowl: Hey Rollbar, what are you gonna do?

Rollbar: Who? Me? Well…nothing I guess

Prowl: hmm.. I see. You can help Searchlight man the turrets then

Goldbug: Uhm..Prowl, what are you gonna do?  
Prowl: Gonna help you check the damn surveillance monitors of course!

Then all of a sudden Metroplex is getting heavy fire by the Decepticons…

Prowl: What the?! Decepticons!!! Get outta here guys and let Metroplex transform!

Goldbug: You heard the him guys! Move out!

The throttle bots and Prowl exit metroplex and Metroplex transforms…

Bruticus: Prepare for destruction Autobots! ( shoots at Metroplex)

Meanasor: (lands and shoots at the Throttlebots)

Rollbar: (evades the blast) hey! You try and take on your own size you brute!

Goldbug, Prowl, Rollbar, searchlight. Wideload , Freeway and Chase starts shooting at Meanasor

Meanasor: AAARRRRGGGHHH!!!! (gets hit by all the gun fire of the Autobots and falls down)

Bruticus: DAMN! Go down you over sized Autobot (still shooting at Metroplex and flying around him)

Metroplex: Must destroy enemy! (Gets his canon and blows Bruticus out of the sky)  
Bruticus: NO!!!!!! ( gets blown out of the sky and gets heavily injured)

Prowl: Whew, that was a close call

Goldbug: HUH? (spots Trypticon coming in their direction) You can say that again Prowl, here comes Trypticon!

****

END OF CHAPTER


	7. Battle for the 2 planets

****

SCENE 3

Meanwhile back at the new Ark…

Bluestreak: Hey Chromedome any Decepticon reading in your area?

Chromedome: Hmm…let see (checks the monitor) No Decepticon here in this area.

Bluestreak: Well since the Autobot hq in cybertron was attacked yet again. We should be alert

Chromedome: ok ok!

Back at Metroplex's position….

Goldbug: HUH? (spots Trypticon coming in their direction) You can say that again Prowl, here comes Trypticon!

Prowl: Metroplex, you take care of Trypticon while we inform Optimus about the attack got it?

Metroplex: I copy! Now its only you and me Trypticon!

Trypticon: Must crush Metroplex!

As Prowl, Golbug and the Throttlebots retreats to inform Optimus Prime, The 2 giants are gonna start to clash!…

Trypticon: Take this! (headbutts metroplex)

Metroplex: aarrggh! Is that it?! (uses his laser gun on Trypticon)

Trypticon: (gets hit by the gun) RRRRRRAAAARRRR! (charges towards Metroplex)

Metroplex: (avoids Trypticon)

Trypticon: NNNOOOOO!!!!! (falls off the planet)

Metroplex: Who's your kind town now?

Back at the Cybertron HQ of the Autobots…

Optimus: So the Combaticons and Stunticons attacked you and metroplex?

Prowl: Yeah, we took care of those two. But I hope Metroplex finishes Trypticon off as soon as possible

Blaster: (enters the commander's room) Prime! Metroplex defeated Trypticon!

Optimus: That's good. Now back to your station Blaster, I don't think we have seen the last of the Decepticons

Prowl: Well Prime me and the Throttlebots are gonna go back to our post now if you don't mind ok?

Optimus: ok then Prowl, please have caution. We don't know when the Decepticons are gonna come from this time.

Prowl: Ok Optimus, Guys, Lets transform and roll out! (Prowl, Goldbug and the Throttlebots transformed and goes back to their posts)

Back at the Decepticon base at Char…

Galvatron: Starscream!

Starscream: Yes mighty Galvatron? 

Galvatron: YOU FAILED AGAIN!!!

Starscream: What are you talking about Galvatron, the plan is just beginning! I sent Scorpionok, Cyclonus, scourge and his sweeps and the Headmasters to attack the new Ark at the earth base. Then I sent the Terrorcons, Predacons, soundwave, Shockwave and the triple changers to make another attack at the Autobot Cybertron base (grins evily)

Galvatron: Then if your just starting, don't fail this time!

Starscream: Of course we wont! Contructicons!!!

The 6 constructicons goes to the place where galvatron and starscream are…

Scavenger: What is it Starscream?

Starscream: Is the Shuttle done yet?  
Mixmaster: Im sorry but we are still making the armor, suggest we make it cylum adamantium armored shuttle for strong protection.

Long Haul: WHAT??? That's so rare to find mix master!

Scrapper: No its not haul! I just got it from the scraps that are lying around this planet.

Starscream: You guys better finish it up as soon as possible!!!!

Constructicons: YES BOSS!!!!

The 6 constructicons goes back to work…

Galvatron: A shuttle eh? For what starscream?  
Starscream: A shuttle to use for the destruction of all the autobots!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
Galvatron: AHAHA..That's good (smurks)

****

SCENE 4

Back at the new Ark…

Ultra Magnus: Sideswipe, status report

Sideswipe: I think we got some incoming Decepticons Magnus!

Ultra Magnus: HUH? Battle stations! (hits the cool red button! Ooohhhh!)

Cyclonus: Destroy them!!! Destroy all of them!!! (Transforms into jet mode and hits an autobot)  
Sunstreaker: Argh! (gets hit by cyclonus)

Beachcomber: Oh no this is bad this is bad! (starts shooting at Weirdwolf)  
Weirdwolf: (gets hit by blast) Who dare hits weirdwolf? (punches on Beachcomber)

Chromedome: I DO! (punches weirdwolf)

Weirdwolf: ack! (falls to the ground

Beachcomber: Thanks Chromedome

Chromedome: Not a problem

Silverbolt: Arialbots, transform and merge into Superion!

The 5 arialbots merges into superion

Superion: Crush Sweeps!!! (grabs 2 sweeps with his hands and crushes them into bits)

Cyclonus: Not if I can help it! 

Scourge and Cylonus: (shoots at Surperion)

Superion: grrr….aaahh!!! (whacks Scourge)

Scourge: NOOOOOO!!!! ( crash lands)

Apeface: Snapdragon, lets make superion go down!

Snapdragon: indeed!

Snapdragon and apeface starts shooting a superion

Superion: arggh!!!! (gets hit badly)De merge

Superion demerges

Ultra Magnus: Eat this! (hits cyclonus with a missile)  
Cyclonus: (avoids missile) Your aim is off Magnus! (fires at Magnus)  
Magnus: AARRRRGGGGHH!!! (gets hit)

Tracks: Youre going down bat boy! (transforms into car mode and tries to ram mind wipe to the mountain)

Mindwipe: I don't think so autobot! (uses hypnotic waves on tracks)

Tracks: Cant control self…..AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! (hits the side of the mountain)

Mindwipe: ehehehehe!!!! Huh???

Hardhead: (pounces on top of mindwipe) Didn't see that comin huh? (points his gun on mindwipe's head)

Mindwipe: (unleashes sonic waves) Try this on for size if your head is that truly hard!

Hardhead: AAARRRGGGHHH!!!! My head!!! (gets affected by sonic wave and falls on the ground)

Highbrow: (shoots mindwipe) take that!

Mindwipe: UGHN! (gets shot)

Highbrow: you ok hardhead?

Hardhead: never felt better bro

Cerebros: HEAD ON! (merges with fort max)

Frotress Maximus: This time you wont escape scorpionok!

Zarak: HEAD ON! (merges with scorpionok)  
Scorpionok: We will see about that! (Shoots at Maximus)

Maximus: (Avoids fire) Your aim is getting rusty ol friend! (punches scorpionok)  
Scorpionok: AAAAHHHH!!!! (got hit by punch and hits a hill) You will pay for this (gets up and uses his ray gun that is in his stinger)

Maximus: UHGN!!!! (get hit by the ray and is a bit stunned)

Scorpionok: You die now Maximus! (gives maximus a blow in the stomach)  
Maximus: ARGH!

Scorpionok: EAT THIS! (gives maximus a powerful punch)

Maximus: (grabs scorpionok's hand before he could hit him with the punch and he Counters it with a punch on the face) You eat this!

Scorpionok: Ugh! (falls down unconscious)

Maximus: Hows that for……what is that? (sees something in the air)


	8. The Galvatron and Optimus Prime Battle

****

Scene 7

Cybertron, Autobot HQ….

Optimus Prime: Ultra Magnus, this is Optimus Prime, do you read me???

  
Earth, Autobot City…

Ultra Magnus: I hear you Prime (clicks a button then Optimus Prime is on screen)

Optimus Prime: How are the new Autobots going?

Ultra Magnus: Good, Wheeljack, Perceptor and Ratchet are making them now. 

Optimus Prime: Why did you want me to call, Magnus?

Ultra Magnus: I got this tape when Gavlvatron retreated (sends a video message to Prime)

The tape plays and Galvatron is in the scene

Galvatron: Hello Prime. For centuries the Autobots and the Decepticons have been at war with each other. I have a solution. My solution is you and me on a battle on Charr, but the thing is you loose when you say "I give up" to your opponent. I know you want peace Optimus Prime, I am giving it to you on a silver platter. Accept it now before all will be lost. I promise no Decepticon will interfere.

The video message stops…

Ultra Magnus: I DON'T BELIEVE THAT SCUM FOR A MICROSECOND!!! Prime we should attack them now in charr!!

Optimus Prime: No! I will go there alone! Galvatron is offering a truce already and I believe that he has (gets cut by Magnus)  
Ultra Magnus: Prime! Wake up! It's a set-up!

Optimus Prime: No it won't, I believe him, but if he is planning to kill me I have a plan then

Outside the Cybertron HQ…

Arcee: Where here, why did you call us all?

Hot Rod: I dunno why Prime called you all out of the moonbases, he said we need all the Autobots we ca spare

Springer: About what?

Kup: I don't know, but he said that all of the autobots must go here. He says its important

Brawn, huffer and the dinobots enter the scene….

  
Grimlock: Me Grimlock here, what does Prime want the dinobots to do???

Hot Rod: He didn't say yet

Brawn: Oh

Optimus Prime exits the building and sees the Autobots outside

Optimus: good! You all arrived, any Decepticon sightings there???

Arcee: None Optimus, but why have you sent us here.?

Optimus: I told Magnus to send Autobots from earth here, I have something to tell you all

Springer: But what is it?

Brawn: Prime, are you gonna leave us? WHY?!

Optimus: No Brawn, its another thing

Huffer: Prime whatever it is I know its something good since your gonna say it…right???

Optimus: I don't know, Huffer, I don't know

Autobots city, Earth…

Magnus: Ok all Autobots, assemble!!!

The Autobots go out of Metroplex and Ark2 to see Magnus…

Chromedome: What is it, Magnus?

Hardhead: Something new from Prime?

Fastlane: Hope its good

Cloudraker: Yeah! Hope its good news!

Magnus: (goes infront of all the Autobots) All of you. Prime said to send all of the Autobots we can spare. So let's all prepare for Cybertron, but I will let some of you look over earth for a while. Double-cross, Repengus, Grotesque, Cloudraker and Fastlane you 5 will stay here to defend earth. The rest will head for Cybertron , TILL ALL ARE ONE!!!!

All of the Autobots: TILL ALL ARE ONE!!!

****

Scene 8

Meanwhile, back at Charr…

Galvatron: The plan worked like a charm, by now Optimus Prime will go here for his own doom!

Starscream: Yes, if you win, you kill him, if you loose well all help you kill him!

Galvatron: As I said Starscream I will win this one! If he looses I will kill him, if I loose you ambush him, and he thinks I keep my promises, that brainless fool! Once I'm trough with him, the rest of the Autobots shall fall one-by-one on my knees!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Starscram: Indeed they will!

Back at Cybertron, Autobot HQ…

Optimus: So all of you are here, there is something I will say. For centuries the Autobots have face another race of transformers who call themselves the Decepticons, today as I speak infront of all of you Autobots, I will head to the planet, Charr to battle Galvatron, the leader of the Decepticons. The battle is for Cybertron that if I win he promises that they will never strike terror to the universe again, but if I loose the Decepticons will reign whatever they like and we will stand and do nothing. So wish me luck, my fellow Autobots. TILL ALL ARE ONE!!!!

All of the Autobots: TILL ALL ARE ONE!!! 

****

Scene 9

The Dome , Planet Charr…

[**Author's note: This is the dome that galvatron built for the battle between him and optimus prime. It has five entranceways: Central, left, right, lower right and lower left. And theres a underground passage inside the dome**]

Galvatron: So Optimus Prime you came, and who is that with you?

Optimus: This is Hot Rod, if I loose he will get the matrix. 

Galvatron: That's rich! Ahahahahhahaha

Optimus: Aren't we gonna fight or did you change the fight into a mocking contest?

Galvatron: Don't think your so wise, Prime. Lets fight! 

The fight begins!

Galvatron: Eat this, Prime! (shoots Optimus with his cannon)

Optimus: (avoids the shot) Your getting too old for this, Galvatron! (Charges at Galvatron and punches him in the face)

Galvatron: (gets hit in the face by Optimus' punch but he is not that hurt) HA! Your getting too old yourself! (Kicks Optimus in the mid section)

Optimus: (gets hit and he is down) Ugh!

Galvatron: HAHAHAH!!!!! This was easy! (aims Optimus with the cannon)

Optimus: (gets up)……

Galvatron: Whats your last wish? (Charges up his canon)

Optimus: ……..TO FIGHT FAIR IN THIS BATTLE! (Grabs Galvatrons canon and rips it off Galvatron's arm)

Galvatron: YYYAAAAARRGGGHHH!!!!! (is really hurt after Optimus rips the canon from his arm) You asked for it! (Punches Optimus hard in the face)

Optimus: (blocks the punch and gives Galvatron an uppercut to the chin) RRRAAAA!!!!

Galvatron: (falls down after getting hit by Prime)

Hot Rod: So far Optimus is winning (he turns on his comm.) You hear me?

Voice of Ultra Magnus: Any other Decepticons in Charr???

Hot Rod: None, its strange. Maybe their hiding somewhere.

Optimus: DO YOU GIVE UP?! (Points the gun to Galvatron)

Galvatron: NEVER!!!! (kicks Optimus hard below the belt and gets up)

Optimus: OUCH!!! NOT FAIR!!!

Galvatron: Oh everythings fair! (Grabs Optimus and slams him to the ground)

Optimus: *THUD!* arrggh! (is lying on the ground)

Galvatron: HAAHHAHA Do you give up prime???

Optimus: (give galvatron a leg sweep) 

Galvatron: (falls down) WHOA! *BAM!*

Optimus: (getting up) Does that answer your question? (grabs his gun)

Galvatron: Not that much! (Transforms and shoots at optimus)

Optimus: (avoids the shot and he hits galvatron with his gun)  
Galvatron: GHN!!!!!! (gets hit very bad)

Optimus: Now….do you give up?

Glavatron: y..y.yes! I GIVE UP!!!!

Optimus: Good

Hot Rod: Magnus, Galvatron gave up! 

Magnus: Hmm…….ok then, just watch some more 

Optimus: Now do you promise not to attack any planets and our decepticons will live in peace?

Galavtron: ………

Optimus: What? Well?? Answer!

Galvatron: ehehehh….ehehehehe…HAHAHAAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!! FOOL!!!!! The only one who will be at peace will be you! (Hits Optimus in the head )

Optimus: WHA…AAARRRGHHH!!!! (goes down and outcold) you….you promised!

Galvatron: HAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! When will you learn that I don't keep my promises, Prime! Decepticons! Optimus Prime is down! DESTROY HIM INTO PIECES!!!!

After Galvatron says that…..all of the Decepticons enter the dome from the underground passage and goes towards Prime….

Hot Rod: Not so fast, Galvatron!

Galvatron: Oh yeah, I forgot that you're here too, HA!! After Optimus is dead, your next Hot Rod, even if you transform to Rodimus prime again, no Autobot can save you! As we speak now, I sent some decepticons to earth, since Prime ordered all of you to stay in Cybertron!

Magnus enters the central entrance dome with the Technobots, Kup, Blurr, Arcee, the Autobot headmasters and the Protectobots

Magnus: I don't think so!

Galvatron: Ha! You think you can defeat the Decepticons with that few numbers?! I SPIT ON YOUR FACE!!!!!

Ironhide enters the left entrance of the Dome with the throttlebots, Skids, Hoist, Wheelie, Windcharger, Pipes, Swerve, Warpath, Outback, Beachcomber, Powerglide and Tracks

Ironhide: That's why were also here to kick you Decepticon tail!

Galvatron: What the?!

Cerebros enters the right entrance of the Dome with the target masters, the Arealbots, Blaster, Springer , Sandstorm , Broadside , Seaspray , Smokescreen, Cosmos, Grapple and Tailgate

Cerebros: Your worst nightmare is coming true, galvatron!

Scorpionok: Cerebros!

Galvatron: Impossible! Almost all of the Autobots are here!!!! How!

Prowl enters the lower right entrance of the dome with the Trainbots, Cliffjumper , Redalert, Inferno, Bluestreak , Gears , Brawn, Trailbreaker , Huffer, Windcharger , Sunstreaker , Sideswipe and Jazz

Prowl: It was simple, we knew that your gonna try and fool optimus prime to his death in here, but the mood has change and you're going down!

Galvatron: BAH! No one shall defeat me! I am the greatest Decepticon leader in the universe!!!!!

Then, Grimlock enters te lower left entrance of the Dome with the rest of the Dinobots , Punch , Omega supreme Jetfire , Mirage , Hound, Wreck-gar, a bunch of Junkions and Metroplex 

Grimlock: Me Grimlock say: Me Grimlock eat decepticon leaders for breakfast!!!!

Optimus: (getting up) hehhehehehe, looks like the tides has turned once again, Autobots!!!! ATTACK!!!!

Now, the real battle begins!!!!!

****

To be continued in part 2


	9. Outakes from: Doomsday part 1 of 3: Retu...

****

SOME OUTAKES

?: Ah!!! Today I shall rise again as the immortal decepticon: Starscream!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!…um…what will I say now???

Director: CUT!

********************************************************

Jazz: Darn decepticons! (stops firing and unleashes his special ability: To project loud music)

Music: YOU ARE THE DANCING QUEEN YOUNG AND SWEET ONLY 17

All of the decepticons and autobots in the area: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*********************************************************

Magnus: Don't worry Prime everything is al….(gets cut due to an explosion outside the Earth HQ) Prime decepticons are attacking us here, send in back-up quick!

Optimus: I know, Aerialbots, Protectobots and you too Hot rod! Go to the transporter immediately and help the earth HQ

Hotrod: You can count on us prime!!! 

Optimus: (puzzled look) ok then (counts them) 1,2,3,4,5

Director: CUT!!! THAT'S NOT YOUR LINE!!!!

Optimus: Sorry

**********************************************************

Weirdwolf: Im gonna eat you good autobot!!! (Charges behind Chromedome)  
Brainstorm: Not so fast wolfboy!!! Wolfboy…ahahahahahahha

Weirdwolf:: AHahahhehhehehahaeh

Director: Cut!

***********************************************************

Grimlock: What about us, the dinobots?

Magnus: Ok! You guys too

Grimlock: You heard that, battle calls dinobots!!!

Sludge: it did?

Grimlock: Er..I dunno, it said so in the script 

Magnus: (shakes head)

***********************************************************

Starscream: What's the matter Galvatron? Having a little Autobot problem?

Galvatron: AAARRGGHH!!!! GHOST!!!  
Director: CUT! That's not the line!

Galvatron: oops

Starscream: (laughing at galvatron) HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
Galvatron: (punches starscream in the face) SHUT UP!

*********************************************************

Ironhide: (busts the door open) HERES JOHNNY!!!!!…. er..I mean lets bust some deceptichops!!! 

HAHAHAHA!!!!

*********************************************************

Swindle: aaaarrrrgggghhh!!! I cant take this anymore! When will we attack?

Onslaught: Take it easy Swindle, Starscream will signal us here when to attack.

Motormaster: Ha! You guys are blindly following that starscream, just because he…….he…….he got a sexchange? 

Swindle, onslaught and motormaster: HAHAHAHAHHA!!!!  
  
Director: CUT!!!!

***********************************************************

Shockwave: Good! For the time is near for us to…to…get our paychecks!!!!  
Director: Cut!!!  
Shockwave: Giving our paychecks immediately is logical mr. Director or we will all quit!

Director: I told you a lot of times, the paychecks will be given after the shooting!!!!!  
Shockwave: Interrogative: When is that?

Director: When you shut the (censored) up and do your damn lines!!!

Shockwave: oh ok then hahahaah

***********************************************************

Goldbug: HUH? (spots Trypticon coming in their direction) You can say that again Prowl, here comes GODZILLA!!!!  
Prowl: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
Director: CUT!

Take 2

Goldbug: HUH? (spots Trypticon coming in their direction) You can say that again Prowl, here comes the…ho train?

Director: cut!  
Prowl and goldbug: (laughing at lot)

Take 3

Goldbug: HUH? (spots Trypticon coming in their direction) You can say that again Prowl, here comes……oh $#!& (laughs a bit)

Director: cut!!!

***********************************************************

Grimlock: Me Grimlock say: Me Grimlock eat pancakes for breakfast!!!!

Director: cut!  
Grimlock: But it true!!!!!

Take 2

Grimlock: Me Grimlock say: erm…find friend today?

Wheelie(out of the scene): Me wheelie we on our way!

Director: CUT!!!!

Grimlock: Sorry

Take 3

Grimlock: Me Grimlock say: Me Grimlock eat Kup's energon reserves for breakfast!!!!

Kup: WHY YOU!!!!!! IM GONNA GET YOU FOR RAIDING MY ENERGON SUPPLY!!!! (Chases Grimlock)

Grimlock: uh oh! (runs for dear life)

***********************************************************

Optimus: hehehe looks like the tides are…are….oh DAMN!

Director: Cut!

Take 2

Optimus: (getting up) hehhehehehe, looks like the tides has turned once again

Galvatron: Ok then! Lets surf the killer waves dude!!!  
Director: Cut!!!!

Take 3

Optimus: (getting up) hehhehehehe, looks like the tides has turned once again, Autobots..transform and roll out!

Director: Cut!

Take 4

Optimus: (getting up) hehhehehehe, looks like the tides has turned once again, Autobots!!!! ATTACK!!!!

Director: Ok that's a wrap

All of the autobots and decepticons: YEY!!!!!!

***********************************************************

in the locker room….

Optimus: So Galvy, hows your life?

Galvatron: Oh nothing special, still the same but this fusion canon is rusting

Optimus: oh

Galvatron: So Wazzup?

Optimus: Just drinkin a energo WAZZUP!!! (drinks an energoweiser)

Galvatron: Yeah, WAZZUP!!!! (also drinks an energoweiser)


End file.
